The Impulse Buy
by The Tootsie Pop Center
Summary: "Got it a week after we started dating." The story of Pam's engagement ring and why Jim decided to buy it so soon. Please R&R!


The Impulse Buy

If one were to make a list of Jim Halpert's flaws, they might include such things as: often distracted by a certain pretty receptionist at work, constantly pranking his (admittedly a little overly intense) deskmate, and usually indifferent about his job. However, no one could say with any amount of truth that he was prone to impulse buys. Except, that is, for one particular day.

It's a beautiful Friday in Scranton, marking a week since Jim had finally asked Pam out on a date and their secret relationship had begun. Presently, Pam, pretending to have a fax for him, handed Jim a note which read, "Meet me at 5:15 in the parking lot of Chip Chop (a connoisseur of delicious ice cream and their usual pre-date meeting place) . P.S. You are actually the ghost of a Jim who passed away years ago, Dwight should know."

Jim smiled at that, his day brightening even more. Not only was Pam kind, funny, and smart, but she also had killer prank ideas. Dwight, noticing his smile, frowned and took the moment as an opportunity to start on his usual doling out of strange information.

"As you undoubtedly don't know, Jim, smiling is a submission signal in primates. If monkeys revolt and take over the world, you will be the first to go, while I will use my superior strength and intelligence to become their ruler." Jim was about to give the cameras his usual look of exasperation when a brilliant idea came over him.

"That won't be a problem, Dwight. Can I tell you something I've never told anyone before?" Jim asked, leaning in. Dwight pursed his lips, torn between wanting to limit the amount of nonsense Jim created and wanting inside information on his archenemy. A moment later, the latter won out.

"Fine. But if it turns out to be more of your nonsense, Michael will hear, and you will recieve a court martial and a letter in your file." Dwight warned, gesturing to the office behind them. Both turned to see Michael, who appeared to be having a one-person dance party while Stanley stood on, looking more annoyed by the second. "Dammit Michael." Dwight said, half to himself, before turning back to Jim and clipping, "Speak."

"The truth is, Dwight, I'm actually the ghost of Jimmy Heelpert. I died back in 1950. I've been stuck here for years, but I've never been able to move on."

Dwight scoffed. "I don't believe you. Continue though, I need a laugh."

And so the hours passed, with the prank eventually culminating in a fake death certificate, panicking, salt-throwing, and a shady aquaintance of Dwight's (who claimed to be an exorcist) coming by Dunder-Mifflin. All in all, it was a normal day at the office.

That night, Jim surprises Pam by taking her to an art show just outside of town. Even though they had come to look at the exhibits, he's having trouble concentrating on anything but the work of art in front of him. She, meanwhile, is having none of his troubles, studying all the art deeply and offering comments on several pieces. A few words: _contrast_, _negative space_, _lights and darks_, stick out. He makes a mental note to learn more about art; if it's important to her, it's important to him.

"Hey Jim, look at this one! You can tell the artist was trying to imitate Van Gogh, it's all in the brushstrokes." she says, looking like a kid in a candy store. The usual spark in her eyes is now a full flame. Turning, she smiles at him and all his worries, save for the weakness in his knees, seem to fade.

An hour and an ice cream run later, the two are sitting on the balcony of Pam's apartment, fingers lazily linked together. Making small talk almost always felt tedious to Jim, but with Pam it seemed liked the easiest thing in the world. A little while later, Pam has the regretful task of sending Jim off. Any other night, she would have happily had him stay (and possibly _more_), but tomorrow she has to get up early to visit her parents for the weekend, and she hasn't packed yet. The early end to the night is fine with Jim; his mind is buzzing and a little time alone with his thoughts would be perfect. At the door, Pam kisses him on the cheek, running her hand through his hair.

"By the way, I love your hair, flop and all." Pam says, both remembering Karen's harsh, though well-intended, words on the subject. With a final hug goodbye, it occurs to Jim that, as usual, Pam has made a hard decision quite easy. Everyone has a moment when they realize they want to be with that one person forever, and for Jim Halpert, that was the moment.

Driving away, his mind is on auto-pilot, frantic lists and plans being made and scrapped. He turns into a jewelry store he's never given a second look before. However, it isn't until he's standing in front of the ring display that he realizes what he's doing, and his heart starts pounding. Several parts of him are screaming for him to get out, and he almost listens to them. But he's Jim Halpert, dammit, and he sticks by his word, even if no one else hears it.

At that moment, his eyes set on a ring; this one seems to glow more brightly than any of the rest. Looking at it again, he finally understands the weight of this object, this small band that will be an outward sign of their connection. Once again he is surprised when he realizes that, of all the emotions he's feeling, fear isn't among them. Noticing the annoyed sales clerk behind the counter, tapping her nails on the glass and clearly hoping to head home soon, Jim quickly buys the ring, hoping against hope it's the right size.

Sitting in the car, he considers his next move. Part of him wants to drive back to Pam's apartment and propose right then and there, but the idea is shot down quickly. Even though he definitely wants to marry her, he doesn't want to rush too quickly into things. Besides, he and Pam aren't ready to take that leap yet, despite their extensive history. He finally decides to keep it in his pocket, knowing the right moment, and all those after it, will make it worth the wait. Funny, the ring and Pam have more in common than one would guess.

/

Months pass. Toby leaves, Holly comes and goes, and Angela and Andy grow more dysfunctional by the day. Pam leaves for art school, and still the ring has yet to rest on her finger. Jim still hasn't figured out how to ask her, but he knows it'll come to him with enough time.

Even though only Jim and Pam know about the proposal, the cameras still manage to pick up on the ring. Jim is annoyed at their hyper-vigilance, but sitting in the chair has him realizing just how excited he is. Pulling out the ring, he opens the box and shows it to them, smiling the whole time.

"Got it a week after we started dating."


End file.
